<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>so beautiful together by thesexfiles</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26342827">so beautiful together</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesexfiles/pseuds/thesexfiles'>thesexfiles</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The X-Files</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Trans, Established Relationship, F/F, First Time, Multi, Threesome - F/F/F, Trans Fox Mulder</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:40:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,631</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26342827</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesexfiles/pseuds/thesexfiles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>She is lying to herself now if she thinks this will end in a kiss. There is no pretense here. The message is clear, what both of them want.</p><p>-</p><p>Mulder &amp; Scully seduce Reyes. PWP. Mulder is a trans woman.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fox Mulder/Dana Scully, Fox Mulder/Monica Reyes, Fox Mulder/Monica Reyes/Dana Scully, Monica Reyes/Dana Scully</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>so beautiful together</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Monica knocks on Scully’s front door, a bottle of wine in hand. She’s been spending more and more time with Scully and Mulder after office hours, getting lunch or drinks. She loves watching them interact, she loves that they let her see them with their guard down. At work, even after all these years, they stand two feet apart and touch their hands to each other’s shoulders and venture away from each other to speak to other people. They work to avoid harassment or accusation of improper behavior. They work to ignore rumors that have long since been proven true. They came forward about their relationship a long time ago, but at work they still try to stay professional, knowing that they’re far more likely to come under fire than any of their heterosexual coworkers.</p><p>Outside of work, they sit close together, their legs brushing up against each other, Mulder’s hand on Scully’s knee, Scully’s arm around Mulder’s waist. They gaze at each other and laugh more freely. Seeing them together is to see two pieces settle into a whole. There’s a safety between them that they don’t have under the watchful eyes of supervisors. They seem to communicate nonverbally, to read each other’s minds. She tries not to envy what they have.</p><p>Monica is a talker. She flirts with them both because it’s fun, because they’ve been together for so long that she can see that they’ve forgotten how it feels to be wanted by someone else. She flirts because they show love through looks and touches, and she shows it through words. She means no harm, just enjoys the color Scully turns when she gives her a compliment, the way Mulder crosses and uncrosses her legs when she’s flustered. She flirts because she knows that in the end, Scully and Mulder will go home together without her, their relationship fully intact.</p><p>This is why she’s surprised when the events of the night transpire as they do.</p><p>They’ve invited her over for dinner and drinks. Mulder opens the door to greet her. She’s wearing a deep blue blouse, light natural makeup and her smile is wide. Monica pauses over this, then steps inside and Mulder closes the door behind her. The dinner they’ve made smells amazing, and tastes even better. Steak with some kind of pasta-based side and after they’ve finished the bottle of wine Monica brought, Scully gets out an old bottle of red she’s been saving and pours them all another glass.</p><p>They end up in the living room, Scully and Mulder on the sofa together, Monica in the armchair, talking about work, talking about the X files and the kinds of cases Monica has worked on. They’re almost two bottles of wine in, but they’ve been drinking slowly, so Monica feels a warm humming in her body, but she isn’t drunk. There’s a flush on Scully’s skin that isn’t from Monica’s flirtations, so she knows she isn’t the only one who feels it.</p><p>They finish their drinks around the same time, and Monica watches Mulder and Scully eye each other, their faces too close for it not to be deeply intimate. Mulder whispers something to Scully, who nods, blinking slowly. Monica feels a little like an intruder on this moment, so she says, “I think I should head out pretty soon.”</p><p>They look at her, move slightly away from each other on the couch. “We were just thinking about watching a movie, if you want to stay a little longer,” Mulder says.</p><p>It’s weird, Monica thinks, as she stands up and sits between them. Even outside work, she’s always in front of them or sitting to the side – she never comes between them. Scully turns on the television, and some old black-and-white film is playing. Monica barely pays any attention to it. Her focus is on Scully’s hand on her knee, the burning sensation of it spreading through her leg and paralyzing her body. Halfway through the movie, Scully leans forward to pour the remaining wine into Monica’s glass and she lingers. Monica turns her head to look at Scully and finds herself nose to nose with her. There’s a heartbeat where the only sound is the whine of the soundtrack. Then they both lean in and Monica is surprised by how firm the kiss is. It goes on for five, ten seconds and Scully draws back with a smile.</p><p>Operating on something like instinct, Monica leans back, turns her head in time to meet the kiss from Mulder. Mulder’s kiss is cautious, just a brush of lips parted by an exhale. Her body hums. She’s aware of weight on her knee and as Mulder draws back, she looks down to see Scully’s hand resting on her leg again. The apartment is quiet. Silent. The television now turned off.</p><p>She swallows. She’s observed their relationship — has just an inkling of how it functions. Mulder’s looks and Scully’s corresponding touches but it is something unbelievably intimate. Crafted by two people over the course of nine years. There is again the sense that this is not for her. She knows that there is the possibility it goes no further than this; remains just a kiss shared late at night. Kisses are not inherently sexual. She’s told them they are beautiful because she doesn’t have another way to convey how she feels about them, maybe this is their way of expression, the way they show their appreciation for her. Kisses between friends. She inhales and holds Mulder’s gaze. Pale green eyes flecked with gray. Scully’s thumb strokes her inner thigh, and she holds back a shudder.</p><p>She is lying to herself now if she thinks this will end in a kiss. There is no pretense here. The message is clear, what both of them want.</p><p>And Monica wants it too, but she knows it will come with a price. She thinks of the sense of safety she’s seen between them after hours. She thinks of Scully’s hand on her knee, Scully’s hand on Mulder’s knee and her heart twangs. She exhales and clears her throat, rises and excuses herself to the bathroom to clear her thoughts. She looks at herself in the bathroom mirror, plans her next move. This feels like a one-time thing, and she knows that if she does this once, she will never be able to forget the feeling of Scully's hands on her, of Mulder's eyes on her body. Even now, alone but for her pink-faced reflection, she feels her skin burning where Scully's thumb stroked her thigh.</p><p>She comes back out of the bathroom and Scully and Mulder are waiting for her, Scully absently tracing a line up and down Mulder's forearm, Mulder's head thrown back against the couch. They make eye contact again as Monica crosses the threshold, sits back down between them. Keeps her back straight, makes it very clear that she wants to talk. Scully and Mulder both sit up straighter, too, alert to her needs. Maybe she can communicate nonverbally with these two, receptive as they are to her cues.</p><p>She rests a hand on either of their legs, looks from one to the other, dizzy. "You're two of my closest friends," she says carefully, "and I wouldn't want to do anything to change that."</p><p>Scully's brow furrows. She's concerned for Monica's feelings, understands her concern. Once again Monica is reminded how beautiful Scully is, how compassionate. "We don't want anything to change, either," Scully says. "The last thing I want is to make you uncomfortable."</p><p>"I'm not uncomfortable," Monica says. She's never had a threesome, but with these two she can't imagine it will be difficult to maneuver. "I just can't do this once with you and then go back to normal."</p><p>Mulder and Scully share a look.</p><p>"Who said we would only do this once?" Scully says, something deep and dark in her voice. Monica has to remind herself to breathe.</p><p>"Who said any of this was normal in the first place?" adds Mulder, injecting humor into the situation before tilting Monica's chin toward her and kissing her lightly on the mouth. This time, Monica relaxes fully into it, having satisfied her need to talk things out. Mostly.</p><p>"I won't be imposing?" she asks, as if she were a houseguest who needed a ride to the airport. Mulder laughs.</p><p>"We're the ones trying to seduce you," she says.</p><p>"I just don't want to do anything to come between you. You're so beautiful together."</p><p>Mulder smiles at her, wets her lips with her tongue. "We want you to come between us."</p><p>Scully groans at the pun and Monica laughs and kisses Mulder hard. "I want to watch you together, first," she breathes. Mulder nods and climbs over her and onto Scully's lap, straddling her.</p><p>She watches as Mulder takes control completely, marvels at Scully's ability to give it up. How unlikely, how incredible. That this woman, passionate but insecure, smart but soft-spoken, can become confident and bossy. That this other woman, commanding and steely, can melt for her, give herself over. Her own nerves are on fire. She wasn’t lying when she said she wasn’t uncomfortable, but discomfort and nervousness are two different emotions altogether. She doesn’t know what to do with her body, with her hands. She settles on watching.</p><p>Mulder is a lion tamer, Scully her lioness. She seems aware that she is being watched, seems to thrive on it. She throws her own shirt over her head and then slides her hands under Scully’s. Monica can almost feel them on her own skin, and her pulse quickens as Mulder’s hands glide all the way up Scully’s sides, riding her shirt up. Her thumbs trace along the underwire of Scully’s bra. And then Scully’s shirt is off, somewhere on the floor.</p><p>Monica watches them kiss each other, chest to chest, for a long time. She sees Mulder tilt her hips toward Scully, press the front of her pelvis into Scully’s abdomen. She’s been fantasizing about this for months, maybe years if she’s being honest with herself, and now a large question she’s had has been answered. Now she can fill in some of the missing data that poked holes in her fantasies, she thinks. And then she realizes: she doesn’t need to fantasize. Mulder and Scully are really doing this right now in front of her.</p><p>Scully unhooks Mulder’s bra, moves her lips down to Mulder’s nipple. Monica watches Mulder’s chest rise and fall, sighs and words falling from her lips: “Right there, Scully, yes, show Monica how good you’re gonna fuck me, God, Scully,” a stream of consciousness more eloquent than any she’s heard in the bedroom.</p><p>To be fair, they’re still in the living room at this point.</p><p>They seem to note this at the same time she does. Scully’s mouth leaves Mulder’s nipple to plant a soft kiss between her breasts, and then she whispers something Monica can’t hear. They both turn to her. Beckon for her to follow. Enchanted, she rises with them and follows them to their bedroom.</p><p>Scully loses her bra along the way, as nonchalantly as if she were kicking off her shoes. Monica has seen her breasts before – she has seen every part of Scully naked, but only in situations related to Scully’s maternity. This is different. Scully the mother does not throw Mulder against the wall; this is Scully the lioness, biting her tamer’s shoulder hard enough to leave a lasting mark, slipping her hands into Mulder’s waistband and palming them down. Monica is attuned to feelings, impressions, vibrations in the air. The undercurrents of a situation. She recognizes power dynamics when she feels them at play. Mulder snakes around Scully’s body, walks her backwards until her knees hit the bed and she falls safely onto it, and Monica knows now who’s in control.</p><p>“She’s watching you,” she hears Mulder whisper to Scully as she traces her collarbone. Scully makes a very un-Scully-like sound: a whimper? “She wants to see what you look like when you come.” Monica finds herself panting along with Scully as Mulder’s lips travel down Scully’s body. “I want you to come for her. Let her see.”</p><p>Scully’s pants are off in an instant, Mulder’s tongue traveling along the crease of her inner thigh. Monica can’t see anymore where Mulder’s tongue is – can only feel echoes of it travelling to her own sex when she hears Scully’s moans.</p><p>She moves closer, sits on the bed so she can see Scully’s face. Scully looks at her, seems to turn red and closes her eyes. Mulder looks up at Scully as if she can tell that Scully is closing herself off. “Open your eyes, Scully,” she says. “Look at her. Show her how good I make you feel.”</p><p>It’s as if Scully needs permission. She opens her eyes and stares at Monica, heavy-lidded and panting. Monica thinks back to late night conversations of Catholicism, of guilt and the need for control. And then she thinks about Scully now, releasing all of those feelings in the wake of desire. She almost wants to cry when she realizes that this isn’t Mulder giving Scully permission to do this; it’s Mulder helping Scully allow herself.</p><p>Mulder’s mouth is back on Scully, and Scully instinctively grabs Monica’s hand, lacing their fingers together. Scully’s quiet moans and gasps and whimpers fill the room, growing in volume and frequency. With her other hand she grasps Mulder’s hair, simultaneously pulling at it and holding Mulder where she is. And then, with little warning, her grip on Monica’s hand tightens and her entire body flushes and flinches upward, a low moan sounding in Monica’s ears so intensely that the quiet that follows is deafening.</p><p>She lets go of Monica’s hand and pulls Mulder up by the hair to kiss her. Monica can hardly believe what she’s just witnessed, the beauty of it, the quiet simplicity. She’s never seen Scully at a loss for words. She’s never seen Scully so relaxed.</p><p>She has seen this heat in Mulder’s eyes, but never at such a high level of intensity. They turn to her, narrowed, but the look on Mulder’s face is proud. She’s showing off. Monica almost can’t believe it.</p><p>She doesn’t want to interrupt their communion, doesn’t want to taint this beautiful thing, but she can’t stop her hands from going to Mulder’s waist, can’t keep her mouth from going in for the kiss. Mulder’s mouth opens up to her, and she tastes Scully.</p><p>This is the first kiss she has shared with Mulder that has not carried any hesitation. She feels it when their tongues slip along each other, when Mulder crushes their bodies together, when she can feel how hard Mulder is through her tight slacks. She realizes she’s the only one fully clothed, and that Scully is the only one fully naked, and she wants all of this to change. She moves her hands to the button of Mulder’s pants, suddenly all nerves again.</p><p>She pops the button, unzips, and then sits back again, biting her lip. She has only had one phallus-involved sexual encounter, and it was with a man, and she was in college, and she hadn’t enjoyed it. She has no reservations about her attraction to Mulder, and if Scully’s reaction is any indication, she has nothing to be nervous about in terms of Mulder’s abilities. But it has been so long, and she is not sure if she is ready. Neither is she sure she’s ready to fully involve herself in their sex life just yet. So she sits back and decides that for now, she will exist in the periphery. She will watch, but she will not touch. Not like that, not yet.</p><p>Mulder practically trips over herself to take her pants the rest of the way off, and Scully lets out a sultry laugh in response. Monica moans quietly at the sound, and Scully turns to her. Narrows in, sees that Monica is fully clothed and that both she and Mulder are naked. Monica can practically hear Scully’s internal dialogue: this won’t do.</p><p>With a surgeon’s precision, Scully’s fingers work down Monica’s button-down, exposing an inch of skin at a time. In a moment of self-consciousness, Monica realizes she’s wearing her most boring bra, plain and beige. In a moment that’s off and she’s saved. Cool air hits her nipples, hardening them. Scully gazes at her, moves aside so Mulder can look. With anyone else she might feel like a zoo animal, trapped and exposed. Under the gaze of these two, she feels admired. Emboldened by their obvious appreciation of her body, she shimmies out of her trousers and out of her (only slightly less boring than the bra) plain black panties.</p><p>The three of them breathe together, not speaking, for a moment, before Monica can’t take the silence. “Do you know how beautiful you are? Both of you?” she asks. Scully and Mulder look at each other, look at her, smile. She allows herself to look at both of them, really take them in. The neatly trimmed dark red curls at the meeting of Scully’s thighs; the wilder, darker patch of hair at Mulder’s, and her arousal high and stiff against her slightly rounded belly. The softness of Scully’s stomach, stretch marks still visible from her pregnancy. Stretch marks on Mulder from where her hips belatedly sprouted. Scully’s nipples pale pink, Mulder’s almost brown. Desire in both of their eyes.</p><p>She loves them. She doesn’t need to tell them this right now, afraid she may send the wrong message. She lies back as they both descend on her at the same time, Mulder’s lips on her neck, Scully’s hands on her breasts. She is not in love with them, not in the way they are in love with each other. But the feeling of warmth she gets when she sees them together, when they touch her in unison and let her watch them – what is that if not love?</p><p>Mulder’s mouth is still on her neck, her tongue rough and hard along the edge of her jaw, then wet and soft at her earlobe. She’s moaning and gasping, she’s talking and she isn’t sure what she’s saying and this is just beginning.</p><p>She feels the brush of hair against her stomach and she barely has time to prepare herself for what’s coming before Scully’s full mouth is pressed to her hipbone, a kiss and then a kiss and then a kiss across her hips and the seam of her thighs. She shudders in anticipation as Scully hovers between her legs. She spreads them unselfconsciously. This is happening. This is happening now.</p><p>Before she tastes her, she says, “Mulder,” in that same sultry voice Monica had never heard before tonight. Nothing more, just Mulder’s name, but Mulder is next to her in an instant. Monica lifts her head to watch Scully deftly stroke Mulder. Mulder’s eyes flutter closed, and she grips Scully’s arm. Scully tosses her head back to gaze at Mulder for a moment, her hair sweeping across Monica’s thighs and landing there again. Then Scully’s attention is back on Monica. Their eyes meet as Scully finally wraps her lips around Monica’s clit and sucks lightly.</p><p>“Oh my God,” Monica says. She hears herself say it again, then Scully’s first name, thanking God and Dana in the same breath. The flat Scully’s tongue drags up her length, circling her clit at the top and then repeating the motion back down, up again. Warm and wet against her sensitive skin. Monica realizes she has closed her eyes and thrown her head back, that she is thrusting involuntarily and Scully is using her free hand to hold her hips down. Her free hand – Monica opens her eyes again to watch Scully’s other hand working Mulder to her release.</p><p>Never let it be said that Dana Scully is not a talented multi-tasker.</p><p>Scully is doing something with her tongue that Monica has never felt before, or maybe it’s just that Monica’s nerves are so exposed, so sensitive that every tiny flick of her tongue reverberates through her whole body. The sheer eroticism of this – Scully’s mouth around her clit, Scully’s hand around Mulder’s clit, Mulder staring at her with those narrowed eyes, touching her body visually where her hands don’t reach – she is covered in sweat, moaning uncontrollably, saying God knows what. Scully can barely hold Monica’s hips still as her orgasm crashes over her, suddenly and intensely, rocking through her entire body.</p><p>That was quick, Monica thinks, embarrassed. She almost has the mind to apologize, but she sees how satisfied Scully looks as she wipes her face with the back of her hand. She falls back, spent, and watches all of Scully’s attention turn to Mulder. Scully pushes Mulder back so that she is lying right next to Monica. Monica makes room, curls up on her side to watch as Scully straddles Mulder, hovering just above where their bodies will meet. She watches as Scully takes Mulder in hand between her legs, rotates her hips around the tip of Mulder’s clit, rubbing it between her legs. All three of them groan in unison as Scully again pulls away. The tip of Mulder’s clit is glistening.</p><p>Monica watches now as Scully repositions her hips over Mulder and finally, slowly, slides fully down onto her. The three of them sit in stillness for a long minute before Mulder grips Scully’s hips and moans, “Scully,” her voice gravelly and low. Scully takes a heavy breath in and begins to move, agonizingly slow. Mulder meets her hips at every thrust, holding her hips, her waist. The lion tamer is gone, the act falls away. Monica becomes audience to a moment so intimate she tears up. Scully is kissing Mulder, her lips, her cheeks, cupping her face in her hands as she slowly rocks into her. Mulder is staring at Scully with so much adoration and love in her eyes that Monica almost wants to look away.</p><p>If this is what making love is, Monica has never experienced it. Not really, not in this sense of the phrase. This is its purest form, Mulder’s long fingers skimming Scully’s stomach and finding the place where their bodies meet. There are no words now, no seductive dirty talk as there had been at the beginning of the night, no mindless babbling as Monica found herself doing not ten minutes ago. Their eyes are locked on each other, their only language soft panting and quiet moans. Monica never knew sex to be so quiet, so gentle. It is as if they have all the time in the world.</p><p>Their pace never quickens, but she finds she never gets bored watching their languid lovemaking. The way Scully’s thigh muscles ripple as they hold her up in this position, the way Mulder’s defined jaw relaxes and her chest heaves with the ease of her breath. Monica’s head swims, she’s barely breathing herself, and she puts her fingers between her legs, trying to ease some of the already-mounting pressure she feels from watching this. She fights to stay silent, doesn’t want to drown out their quiet breaths in her tendency toward screaming. She comes immediately again but keeps touching herself. She is never this ready, never this able to continue right after finishing. She just wants to keep up.</p><p>Mulder’s muscles are tight, her hands now gripping Scully in an apparent fight for self-control. Scully pinches her nipples, drawing a louder moan from her. They are no longer thrusting; their bodies roll together, increasing in tempo. Their moans crescendo together to match this change. Scully trembles, then a heaving gasp breaks from her hips and she blinks rapidly, still looking at Mulder, and Monica knows she is coming. Mulder throws her head back and says Scully’s name and follows suit. Even their orgasms are synchronized.</p><p>Scully pulls herself off of Mulder and lies down on her stomach, their bodies sticking together from the tangy sweat of lovemaking. Sensing that if Mulder and Scully are done, then she should be, too, Monica stops touching herself. Scully sees this and chuckles.</p><p>“By all means,” she says, “keep going.”</p><p>Monica isn’t a blushing virgin by any means, but she finds herself turning red at this. Still, she can’t deny Scully’s request. Her fingers return between her legs, dipping inside and then pulling back out to rub her clit, and now she does not bite back her moans, does nothing to stop the cacophony of sound that escapes her lips. Not now, not after she’s fought so hard to keep quiet to better listen to them. Not now that Scully’s talented lips are around her nipple. Not now that Mulder is staring at her, stroking her hair, talking to her, “Be as loud as you need to, I want the neighbors to hear this, I want to hear you scream when you come, You’re so fucking hot when you touch yourself like this, Show me how you like it, Please, Monica, Come for me, Come for Scully, You’re fucking beautiful, I’m gonna come again just watching you,” and she’s got her hand wrapped around her clit, already hard again – or maybe she never got soft – and her voice is tight but even as she pumps herself furiously, her leg thrown over Monica’s.</p><p>Monica’s voice pitches up. She’s overwhelmed, screaming now, as two of Scully’s fingers slip inside of her and curl once and send her over the edge for the third time tonight. Mulder thrusts against her involuntarily, then comes with a shudder. She expects a puddle of white to shoot across her stomach from the way Mulder is positioned; she’s surprised when this does not happen, though she should have expected that Mulder’s hormones would change the way she experienced sex. Multiple orgasms in a row, for one.</p><p>They lie together now, the three of them, covered in sweat and pheromones, panting as they all recover. Mulder lies on one side of Monica, Scully on the other, and they both scoot closer to her, wrapping their arms around her and each other. A beautiful symmetrical cocoon, Scully’s leg mirroring Mulder’s, draped over Monica’s. They rest their held hands on Monica’s chest. They don’t speak for a very long time, and eventually, when Monica hears each of their breathing start to deepen, she slips out from underneath them, carefully, and begins to collect her things.</p><p>Mulder stirs. “Where you going?” she asks, groggy and sexed out.</p><p>“I should get home,” Monica says quietly. She almost feels awkward now, standing naked in front of Mulder with her deep red blouse in her hand. Now that the intoxication of sex has worn off and leaves the aftermath to deal with in its wake.</p><p>“You don’t need to,” Mulder says with a sleepy smile. “You can stay the night.”</p><p>Monica feels she’s overstayed her welcome, but she also hates the idea of driving home alone now and facing them at work the next morning knowing she’d snuck out the night before. It feels like avoiding her problems, or creating a problem where there doesn’t need to be one. She nods and folds her shirt up neatly, sets it back down on the floor. “All right,” she says, climbing back into bed. Mulder makes room for her and turns over, an invitation to spoon. She accepts, her arm draping around Mulder’s waist.</p><p>“I never pegged you for a little spoon,” she whispers, her eyes closed.</p><p>“You never pegged me,” Mulder replies. “Next time…”</p><p>Monica giggles and feels a thrill knowing that there will be a next time, knowing that this happened and that it was okay. That it was more than okay: that it was fucking fantastic.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was a standalone chapter from a larger work that a friend and I wrote together years ago called There Are More Worlds. We will probably never publish that work, as it remains unfinished and I don't like publishing incomplete works. </p><p>Thanks for reading :) pls review</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>